spikethehawkstoryseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Paul Valley (V)
Full Name John Paul Valley Age 26 Gender Male Being Envolved Human Alligment Neutral John Paul valley aka v is a anti hero character who first appeared on spike the hawk rise of vazard he is a descandant of potsy member claude paul valley a vigliante cowboy. Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard he first appears returning to station square after being in miami on the 3 year anniversary of his parents murder, after he arrives he goes after the people who are on wilson flynns payroll which are 2 cops who are from canavure square, he then fights a new enemy called vazard and some androids. Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot john paul valley also gets to tokyo japan where he fights against silas novick and his men it is revealed android 18 is his sister jeretta valley who was thought to have been killed by wilson flynn along with parents but it's revealed she was left badly injured , Spike the Hawk The Multiverse Box john paul valley and her sister android 18/jeretta start to avenge their parents murder by going after wilson flynn and his mob jeretta suceeds in killing wilson flynn and john paul valley gets romantically involved with the kritian mage tisha Spike the Hawk The Final Act john paul valley and tisha now dating john fights against the snydicate a criminal orginization in station square also his sister jeretta feels neglected and jealous over tisha. also john paul valley once again becomes v and finds out who beat up travis decker Station Square Heroes 1.2 Rise of Claw Fangs john paul valley stars on the upcoming interquel to station square heroes 2 a vigliante is killing criminals in miami and no it's not john paul valley but john must find out who's behind it this is also on the first spin-off john paul valley has a starring role on. Station Square Heroes 2 The Envolved Human Convention john paul valley returns on the upcoming sequel to station square heroes he attends a envolved human convention in orlando but also envolved humans in orlando are disapearing around the city and convention. Throwback Generations john paul valley will appear on the 4th and final installment of the spike the hawk story special series Canceled Spin-off's A v spin-off was originally planned during spike the hawk season 8 it was gonna serve as a midquel to spike the hawk season 8 taking place in between episode 184th and 185th but johathan later confirmed the spin-off being canceled though some of the ideas has been carried over to station square heroes 1.2 Trivia he has an ex girlfriend in miami who he broke up with quite sometime back before his parents were killed but they remain friends unlike most vigliantes john paul valley doesn't kill criminals unless they give him no choice. Kristina had a crush on him but john paul valley didn't feel the same about her is very close with his sister jeretta and even covered up ervin connerson's murder to protect her went through depression because of his parents murder and when he thought his sister was murdered